


By the Rivers of Babylon We Remember Zion

by somedayisours



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Related, Character Study, Gen, Holocaust, Internal Monologue, Jewish Character, Judaism, Loss of Faith, Religion, This is an old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "Everything good he's ever felt for Charles shrivels up and dies with those words."
Kudos: 12





	By the Rivers of Babylon We Remember Zion

**Author's Note:**

> This has sat untouched for over five years, it's going to stay that way for now.

" _They're just following orders._ "

Everything good he's ever felt for Charles shrivels up and dies with those words.

Erik's whole life has been shaped by men like that, men who just follow orders. Charles has seen it all, and yet he can be so callous, so thoughtlessly dismissive without an ounce of hesitation. Erik had let him in, shown it to Charles, and it means nothing to him.

Why would it though, it is not his people or himself.

It's as if Erik's whole existence has been narrowed down to this very moment among all the others, the shame of his weakness burns hot in his gut. If he were still a religious man he'd think it a punishment from God, like a withered right hand or a stuck tongue.

" _I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again._ "


End file.
